Art 14: Nightshroud's Trump Card
Art 14: Nightshroud's Trump Card is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . It is the debut of Scourge, Lord Of The Dailok Terror Plot Raizo's condition has worsened, and Nightshroud determines he need the help of the best Dailok Shaman to heal him. Raizo begins to get more and more angry at Matt for putting him in this state. Nightshroud tells him that Sasuke killed his original incarnation, Juzo Raizo, so its pretty fitting for his present day form to be killed by his descendant, and has a laugh. Raizo is not amused. Back on topic, he says its time for him to create his ultimate plan, but he needs Raizo to exceute it. However, he asks if Varla is okay, and if she is safe. He feels he can't protect her anymore in his state but wants her to safe. Nightshroud affirms she is fine, but is surprised that he cares so much about her, much like a daughter. After that, he goes to his throne travels to the seal and looks to revive the Shaman. In the middle of the night, Matt looks at his picture of Kyle and wonders where Raizo is at. Alyssa goes out to him and asks him whats the matter. She assures him that they will find and save Kyle, and defeat Raizo. At the seal, Nightshroud and Varla revive the legandary Shaman, Scourge, Lord Of The Dailok Terror. He has been known as a sneaky monk during the old days, but Nightshroud gives him one more chance. He asks where he is, and he is told about Raizo's condition. He questions the purpose, but Nightshroud threatens him with death if he does nothing. He gives in but gives Varla a dirty look, and talks down an her human side, making her snicker about him. When they are about to leave, however, one of Scourge's searvants, Tigerbite escapes from the seal. Scourge creates his monsters from animal spirits, and begs for battle. After a long back and forth, Nightshroud lets him attack the rangers. Tigerbite begins to attack the city, and the rangers are deployed. Matt uses his staff to fight but the Dailok breaks it. He does the same to the other's weapons leaving the disarmed. They do however injure him before running off. Meanwhile, Scourge begins to argue with Varla on her legitimacy. He claims if she dare croses his path, he will dispatch of her. Varla's eyes light up purple with anger, seemingly releasing more of her "untapped potential" Scourge hatches a plan and walks away to where Raizo is, and begins to converse with him. He asks about his past, and Kyle, but Raizo doesnt't know much. He goes to Nightshroud and says that Varla's fighting skills need to be tested, and he agrees. Later he apologizes to Varla, and she accepts. He tells her that Raizo asks her to defeat Matt for him, as he may not survive, even with the shaman's help. Varla, weary of the shaman decides its a good idea. They go to Nightshroud, and convince him and he deploys Varla with Tigerbite. Meanwhile the rangers have fixed their weapons and come up with a Ninja Art to make their weapons more protected The two lure out the rangers and Varla singles out Matt. She fights him and Scourge has the footage to convince Raizo to join him. The team defeats Tigerbite by defending themselves with the Eagle Ninja Star's defense, and Varla is recalled for her saftey. In zord mode, Tigerbite uses his skills to try and break the megazord, but they sick another tiger on him, the Ninja Tigerzord,, and win. Afterwards they celebrate their win. Scourge uses his footage of Varla being attacked as evidence that Nightshroud does not care for Varla with Raizo out of the picture. Raizo is stunned, and thinks he's lying. But Scourge shows him more images, and says he's gonna save Varla only if he swears his allegiance. Unwillingly, it works. What will happen to him Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat